Story of Evil
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Follows the story of Princess Ellen d'Austriche of the Land of White, the Daughter of Evil reincarnate. A servant with the same face, a story that follows the age-old fable: the Servant of Evil. "To protect, I will do anything." Fem!Allen, Sibling!AllenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Exile: Hello! This is my first Vocaloid-related fic I've ever done. It's highly tied into the Story of Evil, so if you haven't watched it, then this fic will be confusing. Since I can never kill a canon character unless they've been killed in the canon or are villains, my OC is Len. This is only the prologue, so everyone else haven't appeared yet.**

***Spoiler* Ellen is going to turn into a guy later in the story. So I need to know whether to pair Allen with Kanda, Lavi, or Lenalee.**

**Pairings: temporary Fem!Allen x ?, Sibling!Fem!Allen x OC**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time,<em>

_in a far away kingdom,_

_the queen gave birth to twins,_

_a girl, and a boy._

_However, the siblings were separated soon enough._

_The girl became a selfish queen._

_And her brother became her loyal tool._

_A Servant…of Evil._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"REI! REI!" Princess Ellen d'Austriche cried, hand reaching for her twin brother. Rei just stared sadly as she was taken away, unable to do anything because of the guards restraining him. A hand dismissed the guards and settled on his shoulder. He looked up sadly at the head of the palace servants.

"Ryuukei. Follow me. You can't be together with your sister anymore." the blue-eyed, golden-haired man said solemnly to the 7-year old. Rei looked up at him with equally solemn eyes.

"Why, Len-san?" Rei asked him respectfully, even though he was the prince and Len was but a servant of the royal family. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Now do you want to live with me or do you wish to leave and never see your sister again?" Len Kagamine asked Rei. Hesitantly, Rei took Len's outstretched hand. "For selfish reasons, I too was separated from my sister. I became her servant to protect her. I did everything to keep her laughing and smiling innocently, even when humanity shunned her. I became…a servant of Evil, just for that sake."

"What happened to her?" Rei asked quietly, having heard the tale several times before. Len bowed his head.

"I was beheaded, and I died for her on the guillotine." Rei frowned.

"That doesn't make sense." he complained. Rin smiled down at him forlornly, eyes hidden under her bangs.

"It does make sense. We were twins." Len replied. "Come along now." Rei looked up at the disguised former ruler with shock. "It'll be our secret, okay?"

"…okay." Ryuukei said, following the woman. Inside, Rin Kagamine smiled up to the sky. _Len, I'll live out the life that you deserved. I'll make sure that these two don't go the same way that we did. _A tear escaped Rin's eyes. "Are you okay, Ri-Len-san?"

"It's just Len, Ryuukei. Len Kagamine. The daughter of evil died at the guillotine, remember?"

"Yeah." Rei replied, walking towards the servant quarters with Len, but not without looking back to where he and Ellen had played together one last time. Silence pervaded the two, and Len broke the silence with another part of his story.

"When we were born, the church bells rang across the nation." he began.

"Isn't that the same for us?" Rei questioned. Len nodded.

"But I truly hope that you and Ellen don't end up like Len and I." Rin replied. "Understand?"

"Yes." Ryuukei said.

…3 years later…

"The daughter of evil reincarnate." Was what the disgruntled citizens of the Land of White called their ruler, Princess Ellen d'Austriche. The ruler wasn't particularly cruel or mean, being only 10 at the moment, but she never necessarily helped the citizens either, opting rather for a laissez-faire economic style.

The day was rainy, and on the outskirts of the capital city of Snow, a young boy wept for the person who had been like a mother to him. Rei wept for the loss of another loved one. "Why did you have to die, Rin-san?" he sobbed quietly. "I thought that you would always guide me correctly. Didn't you say that- hic- you would live out the life of your dead brother?" No one paid any attention to the small white-haired ponytailed boy kneeling in front of a haphazard grave, marked only by a few stones and a rough cross of two sticks. Len Kagamine, the head of the palace servants, earned no funeral or casket, even though he had saved the princess from the assassination attempt. The assassin was killed, and instead of being properly thanked, Len and Rei had been cast out of the palace with stern warnings to tell no soul about the attack, but were at least given their belongings. Len, or rather, Rin had died of high fever two days ago. Rei had only barely lived, and his limbs still trembled with the cold. He had resorted to stealing a shovel to bury Rin, and the job had taken 3 hours. "Even though you were once the daughter of evil, you…were the mother or father I can never have. Arigatou." With that a housecat observed the bedraggled human in the rain limp slowly into the town, face still wet with tears and shivering with the cold. "But I'm starting to fear…I will follow your brother." he whispered, almost ominously.

* * *

><p>Time Skip- 5 years later<p>

"You are dismissed! Never show your face here again!" Princess Ellen ordered the latest personal servant. "You are useless!" Miranda Lotto burst into tears and fled the room, crying. The princess relaxed into her chair, fanning herself. At 15 years old, Ellen was quite the beauty, with striking white hair characteristic of the people of the Land of White, and a figure blessed with curves. However, whereas her beauty was a sight to see, her personality was sadly lacking. "Now I need another servant." she mused aloud. Her wish was fulfilled the moment a nervous guard poked his head into the door of the throne room.

"Um, Princess? There is someone here to see you. He says that he would like to become your personal servant." Ellen stopped fanning and mulled it over.

"Has he been checked over?" she replied.

"Yes, Princess. No weapons, no dangerous items, and in good condition. He said that the pay doesn't matter as long as he is given food and a place to sleep. He also-"

"I don't mind blocking assassination attempts." Someone said, sidestepping the guard entering the room to bow deeply. He had the same white hair as the Princess, though tied in a ponytail, and his eyes bore a resemblance to the cloudy gray of hers. In essence, they looked similar. Ellen hid her surprise, beckoning the man closer.

"How old are you and what is your name?" she demanded. The person stepped nearer to the throne.

"My name is Ryuukei Kagamine." he replied in a gentle voice. "I'm 16, your majesty." There was a silence as the princess scrutinized him, then her head jerked up and she snapped her long elegant fingers at the guards and advisors in the room.

"Everyone out!" she commanded. When said people didn't leave immediately, "Out! Now! Ryuukei stays!" Not wanting to incur her temper, all the royal advisors and guards fled outside. Ellen sat back in her throne, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can you cook?" she abruptly asked Rei in a more childlike voice, and he simply nodded.

"I can cook a variety of dishes. And if my full first name is a pain to say, you may call me Rei." he answered softly. _180-degree personality change much? _He thought in amusement.

"If you're around me, then smile!" Ellen ordered, receiving a confused upturn of the lips from her new servant.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but it's a habit to hide my emotions since I played poker often." Rei explained. The princess frowned in return.

"You're my personal servant, so call me Ellen! Only normal people have to call me princess." She huffed, arms crossed. Rei hid a chuckle behind his hand, and Ellen shot up.

"See! There, I knew you could smile! The castle is so dreary…Rei. So you should smile more!" Ellen proclaimed. Coming down from her throne, she crossed the space between them quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Eh, Pr- Ellen?" Rei yelped as she tugged him in the desired direction.

"I want to learn that game you mentioned! Poker, right?" she said happily, acting her age. "I always wanted someone to play with!"

Unknown to her, a stray tear leaked from Rei's right eye, and he nodded contentedly. _Now I know why your brother was content to become your servant, Rin-san. It was to see his precious sister smile_ again.

* * *

><p><strong>Exile: Chapter one will come up soon~<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exile: Lavi's in this chapter! Expect Kanda in the next, and Lenalee after that!**

**AkunoP owns Servant of Evil, Katsura Hoshino owns G. Gray-Man, and all I own is the plotbunny and Rei. **

* * *

><p><em>You are my princess, I am your servant.<em>

_Destiny divided two pitiful twins_

_If only I can protect you from all the darkness_

_I will do whatever it takes_

_And become evil itself…_

* * *

><p><span>Become Evil Itself...<span>

Ryuukei Kagamine was bored. It was his second week as his sister's servant, but at the moment she was in her etiquette lessons, something that no men were allowed to go into as it also functioned as a class for health and possible pregnancies that would happen after Ellen got married off to another country, and Rei went white just thinking about someone violating his sister. "I'd make an exception if she loved him back, but if she was forced…" he muttered as he wandered the hallways of the palace with a dark aura, scaring away the other servants. Sighing, Rei allowed himself a moment to let his mind wander away from matters other than his sister: for example…his foster mother or father. Rin had taught him to excel in martial arts, and he had been taught by the head of the castle guards. Rei perked up at the prospect of something to do, checking the time to see that he had at least another hour, and ran off towards where he remembered the sparring grounds were.

When he reached the grand doors that were supposed to lead to the training grounds (without getting lost, too!) Rei pushed them open with a wide smile that turned into a frown when all he saw were endless rows of shelves full of books. Rei's jaw dropped in confusion at the unexpected presence of a library. The doors opened a bit further and squeaked noisily, earning him several glares from readers. With a wince, Rei turned around to leave, only to collide with a red-haired person. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized instinctively. The other male had been knocked to the floor, and Rei reached out a hand to help him up, but the guy took it and yanked Rei to the floor. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm someone comes looking for me, can you tell them that you haven't seen me?" the redhead hissed nervously, standing up and hiding behind the library door. Rei frowned and shook his head at the rude manners, but when he stood up and brushed off the dust on his uniform, he was confronted by an elderly, wizened man with dark circles around his eyes.

"Have you seen my apprentice?" the man snapped. "Red hair and an eyepatch over one eye." _Well that describes the person I just met to a tee. But I guess I just didn't notice the eyepatch. _

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm new here, and I haven't seen anyone that fits that description." Rei lied smoothly.

"Hmph. Well if you're new, I'm Bookman, castle librarian and historian. Lavi is my apprentice. If you ever see him, tie him up to the nearest pillar so I can get to him, please." The man grunted, walking off. When he was out of sight, Rei went to where "Lavi" had been hiding and poked him.

"There. I did what you asked." Rei scowled. However, Lavi suddenly tackled him to the ground in a flying glomp. "GACK!"

"Thanks, man! I've been holed up studying for three days now, and it was really, really boring! So I ran out when Panda wasn't looking, and then I was lucky enough to run into you. So you're new here?" Lavi rambled excitedly. Rei facepalmed, deciding it would be best to continue looking for the sparring grounds. "Anyway, my name's Lavi Bookman! What's yours?" The white-haired servant stiffened at the question. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Lavi whined.

"My name is Ryuukei Kagamine." Rei said shortly, glaring daggers at Lavi, who he now saw, wore an eyepatch over his right eye as Bookman had described.

"Kagamine?" Lavi asked with wide eyes. "Like the Daughter of Evil? And how old are you?"

"Shut up. I'm sensitive about my name." Rei snapped. "And yes, Kagamine like the Daughter of Evil. I'm 16." _This guy is annoying!_

"Hey, it's just a cool name, ya know." Lavi said cheerfully. "And I'm 17! So that makes us only a year apart!"

"No duh, genius." Rei growled, looking at the time anxiously. Now he only had 15 minutes to get back to the etiquette class to escort Ellen to lunch! "I've got to go somewhere. Nice meeting you, Lavi." When he turned away to leave, Lavi grabbed his arm.

"Hey! We haven't even talked for a few minutes, Ryuuk-"

"Rei, just Rei." The servant snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere."

"Fine then! Last question, what is your position in the castle?" Lavi inquired. Rei winced, remembering what someone had told him about the reputation of the princess's personal servants had in the castle. They were usually pitied and shunned, and Rei wanted none of that.

"I'm a manservant." Rei said tersely.

"For who?"

"None of your business." Lavi pouted at this, "And besides, why do you-"

"Rei!" A familiar voice called, and Rei smiled as he turned around to see his sister racing down the long corridor to him. Ellen's high-heeled shoe suddenly got stuck in a crack, but before Ellen could be introduced to the floor, she found herself in the arms of her manservant. "Yay! I was looking for you!"

"Ellen, what did I say about running in high heels?" Rei chided gently, doing a complete 180-personality change. Lavi's jaw dropped, and the junior Bookman rubbed his eyes, sure that he was seeing sparkles around Rei. "So what do you want for lunch?"

"I wouldn't have run if you had been there in time and escorted me." Ellen pouted while hugging her servant, making Rei sigh. "Why were you late? Was that guy being annoying?" this she directed at Lavi, sticking out her tongue at him. Rei laughed softly, startling the redhead. _H-he's a STRIKE!_

"No, no, Ellen. I got lost and Lavi here decided to show me around." Lavi raised an eyebrow at this lie. _If I'm right and Rei is her personal servant, why does he address her so informally?_ "Lavi, this is my charge-"

"I'm Princess Ellen." she said coldly, breaking her glomp on Rei to begin glaring at Lavi with her arms crossed. "Rei is _my_ personal servant." Ellen all but hissed, putting emphasis on "my". _So stay away from him_. She mouthed.

"Anyway, Lavi, have a good day." Rei said, walking off with Ellen on his arm. "So, Ellen, what would you like for lunch?" Lavi took a deep breath of air to yell,

"REI! MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY WHEN YOU HAVE FREE TIME TOMORROW!" he called, voice echoing down the corridor. Ellen looked curiously at Rei when a chuckle escaped from his throat as he looked back and saw that Bookman had accosted Lavi.

"Do you like that person, Rei?" Ellen asked out of boredom, not really expecting an answer.

"He's… interesting." Rei answered with a crooked smile. "Besides, you don't really see red hair in the Land of White. Everyone here has white hair. Red hair is a rarity in all the countries. But what would you like for lunch?"

"I want…halibut and rice!" Ellen said cheerfully when the duo had finally arrived at the dining hall. The princess usually dined alone, with her servant standing behind her as per custom, but the second day that Rei had done so, Ellen had ordered him to eat with her, _sitting down_. Rei had tried to argue, but she had none of it, so now they dined together, although he always insisted on sampling Ellen's dishes to check for poisons. "With mango pudding as dessert!"

"I'll go inform the chefs now. You wait here." he told her. With a nod and a royal flounce, the princess took her seat at the head on the table, fingers tapping the oak idly as she waited. From the moment she had first seen Ryuukei, Ellen had felt that she had found someone precious to her that had been taken away, which was the reason for her jealousy towards Lavi. He had managed to make her brother figure shed his polite side, which only happened with people he liked.

"What's taking him so long?" she pondered, then leaned back n her chair and started daydreaming.

"M-monster!" A man gasped at the bloody figure whose hands tossed daggers up and down with ease, surrounded by dead people with cut throats. The person's white hair was spattered with red blood, and his hands were meticulous as he continued to cook fish on the stove.

"Silence." Rei said jadedly, sending a knife towards the man with a flick of his wrist. The chef gulped as the knife embedded itself right next to his left ear. "One more word and I'll be cutting out your eyes, traitor. So who hired you to poison the princess's food?" The chef shivered at the menacing aura that surrounded the teen.

"I don't know! Someone just approached us with money if we put that in the food!" he yelped. Rei sent another knife towards him, this one on his right side this time. "I swear it's the truth!"

"Fine. But don't forget…" at this Rei gave the chef another eerie grin and he stopped stirring, doling out halibut and rice on two plates and putting them on a serving platter. "Don't forget that I'm watching."

With that Rei discarded the other knives at the bodies of the dead conspirators. "And do me a favor and clean up the mess, will you? I have horrible cooking skills, and I tend to make a mess." he said with a gentlemanly smile. The cook nodded rapidly as Rei threw more knives, dislodging the ones pinning the man to the wall with a clatter as they fell on the floor.

"These cooks did well today!" Ellen exclaimed as she ate the food Rei had placed in front of her. "But Rei, what happened to your hair? It's bloody!"

"Oh, I helped cook the halibut, and it was quite bloody." Rei drawled lazily. _For you, even if it means I must become evil, I will do anything to protect you._

* * *

><p><strong>Exile: Thanks for all the faves and reviews and story alerts! When we get more into the plot, the chapters will get longer, but this is only the intro arc.<strong>

**Review? (Reviews=encouragement)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exile: Hello again! How are you people? Anyway, thank you to all who are reviewing!**

**I don't own anything except Rei. Also, please keep in mid that all these OC pairings are to prepare for the eventual Allena, Yullen, and Laven that will happen.**

* * *

><p><em>In the land of blue there was a man<em>

_Who had captured the princess's heart_

_At the order of his lady_

_The servant took the man of blue_

_To her royal highness_

* * *

><p>When Kanda Yuu woke up from the awkward, pressure-point-induced stupor that had been induced on him, Mugen, his katana was immediately drawn and put at the other person's throat. "Where am I and where are you taking me, you bastard? Who are you?"<p>

"I am no one. You don't need to know who I am. You may call me the Envoy of White." The cloaked figure said unflinchingly, "As for where this carriage is heading, you shall find out soon." A black, gloved hand grabbed Mugen by the blade and yanked it out of Kanda's grasp, much to his surprise. The person (Kanda couldn't tell whether it was male or female) frowned and pulled off the cut glove and started licking the wound where Mugen had cut through the flesh.

"W-What the…" Kanda stammered in shock. "What kind of insane person are you?" the hooded person just gave Kanda a sad, solemn smile.

"I'm someone that is dead already. The only reason I am alive is for one person. Well, maybe three…" the person trailed off. "My lady, my friend, and my mentor."

"How vague. Well, if you're kidnapping me, you should at least tell me your name." The prince of the Land of Blue snarled.

"Fine. It's Ryuukei." Rei snapped. The carriage that was carrying them suddenly hit a bump and his hood fell down, revealing a porcelain face with stormy gray eyes and white hair pulled into a small ponytail. "Damnit!"

"…Well, since I already know your face, you may as well tell me your full name." Kanda heard himself say. Rei scowled even more, pulling the hood back up.

"No thanks. There are only a few people in this country whose names you need to know. I'm not included." was the suddenly emotionless reply. "As for your circumstances, do you not remember the Princess of White, Ellen d'Austriche's invitation for a visit to her castle?"

"No." Kanda snarled. "She's an empty-headed girl that sees nothing but my looks. I turned down her marriage proposal. Why am I going!" Rei was silent for a bit, and then shrugged in an attempt to hide his irritation.

"Your father wanted you to at least travel here to get out of the castle and "make new friends"" Rei quoted with a smirk. "So I had to resort to force and knocked you out. We are currently en route to the castle." Kanda froze in shock, and then paled at the memory of his last encounter with the Princess of White. She had fled classes so she could "give him a palace tour" and she had only been 11 at the time. All he remembered was that Ellen was deeply infatuated with him, something that Kanda hated. "If I had a say in the whole matter, I'd tell her to ditch you and find a more suitable man." Rei murmured, and the words did not go unheeded by Kanda's ears.

"So then why are you obeying?" Kanda probed, trying to find out more about this person other than the name. The servant was merely feeding him vague information, as if he wanted to not be remembered, and it frankly made the Prince even more curious. Rei hesitated before answering.

"For my own reasons." Rei replied, thinking about how Ellen's expression had been when he had told her that Kanda was coming. Her smile was worth it for him to bring this cold prick to his little sister. "Like I said, I am no one that you need to remember."

"Well, I'm bored, and you're the only person in here." Kanda responded, eliciting a sigh of exasperation from Rei. Rei lunged forward suddenly, but before he could knock Kanda out cold once again to shut him up, his hand was caught in midair. "What are you doing? Isn't your lady going to be upset if I'm delivered unconscious?" Rei bit back a hiss as he tried to extricate his hand from Kanda's grasp.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about Ellen!" Rei snapped, unable to control his temper. He cuffed Kanda sharply on the side of his head, "You've only seen her infatuated side! You've never seen her have fun, play poker, or help me cook! You shouldn't just assume she's like that all the time!" Kanda caught Rei's other arm, and he drew closer to the servant that had caught his attention without any intention.

"A_hah_. So you're her new personal servant, huh?" Kanda purred in his ear. Rei stiffened and brought up his knee to strike Kanda's stomach, but the man simply pulled Rei forward and the mortified younger teen reddened at his position on top of the rather handsome man. "I may as well have fun." Before he could attack the interesting boy, however, Rei jerked his hand free and rapidly jabbed the back of Kanda's neck, making the 17 year old go limp.

"That was close." Ryuukei whispered to himself; hand over his chest to calm down his rapidly beating heart. "I can see why my sister likes him now. But that doesn't excuse him for being an absolute prick." Rei aimed a kick at Kanda side and buried his face in his hands. "Why me, dear God? Can't these people tell that I'm a guy?"

When the carriage finally arrived at the palace, Rei leapt off with obvious relief, and Ellen scrambled out of the building to greet him with a hug. "Hello Rei! Is he really here?" Rei nodded, smiling softly as he patted Ellen on the head.

"Yeah, but he's asleep at the moment." he lied glibly. "But Ellen, if you like him, then don't just follow him everywhere. Don't act too girly…just act like you do with me." Rei suggested. Ellen crossed her arms in impatience.

"But he's so…" Ellen cried, searching for adequate words to describe Kanda. Rei chuckled softly, watching the emotions run across her face with amusement.

"Don't worry; he's not going to run off anywhere anytime soon. He'll be here for a good two weeks. I'll go wake our guest up now." Rei said. However, when he turned back to the carriage, a red blur knocked him to the ground in a running tackle. "Get off me, Lavi!"

"Rei! You're finally back! You don't know how boring life is when you're not around!" Lavi said excitedly, squeezing the younger man half to death, and Rei was struggling valiantly. Ellen's face darkened as she strode over and yanked Lavi's ear.

"Get off Rei!" Ellen hissed, in Lavi's ear. When her beloved brother-figure had been released, she glared at Lavi. "Are you gay or something? Why do you keep clinging to him?" Lavi shrugged in reply.

"Because he's so cute!" Lavi said gleefully, poking Rei's cheek and dodging from the punch that was sent. "And if Rei would only love me back, then we could run away from this castle!" he elaborated. Ryuukei flushed bright red and cuffed the redhead sharply.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm perfectly straight!" he retorted. Ellen took the opportunity to kick Lavi in somewhere painful and stared at him triumphantly.

"There!" Lavi rolled to the ground in pain while Rei tried to not laugh.

"Ellen! Don't go around kicking people!" he reprimanded, hiding his smile. _Lavi did have it coming._

"But he was annoying you!" she replied.

"Well…okay, but still…" Rei said nervously, dragging Lavi over to a pillar and propping him up. "That's not very nice."

"Fine." the princess pouted. Rei ruffled her hair again, then strode over to the carriage. However, the coach door was kicked open rudely as Kanda lunged at Rei with evil intent in his eyes.

"Bastard!" Kanda hissed, lashing out with Mugen and slicing Rei's afterimage to pieces, "How dare you knock me out!" Rei dodged, bending backwards under the blade. He fell to the ground and swept Kanda's feet, knocking the prince to the cobblestones. Spinning on his feet, Rei grabbed Ellen by the waist, ignoring her protests, and shut her in a nearby room. Tugging at the collar of his cloak, it went flying in the wind and landed in a heap near Lavi. His fingers formed the Snake fist, and he rapidly jabbed at Kanda's blind spots, wincing at the blood that appeared on his arm.

"This isn't fair; you have a katana!" Rei snarled, polite mask disappearing into thin air. Kanda merely replied by thrusting once again, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"Well you knocked me out twice!" At this Rei lunged forward to try to disarm Kanda; it didn't work. Mugen came up against Rei's throat, but the servant backflipped in the nick of time.

"Well you're a prick!" A blade shot out of Rei's right sleeve as he parried Kanda's attacks, but the swordsman simply increased his attack speed.

"Well you're a girly looking guy!" Kanda soon found himself facing te ground in a flash. Rei tackled him down and pinned Kanda.

"Look who's talking, dolt!" Rei hissed into Kanda's ear. "Not to mention that you decided to fight me while my charge was present, brute."

"Shut up and die!" Kanda snarled, trying to free himself from the pin; Mugen had fallen just a few feet away.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Ellen shrieked, and the door that had been holding her in fell down with a cloud of dust. In her right hand were three pins that Rei presumed that she had taken from the door hinges, and in her left was the hammer that had been used to pry them out. Rei had taught her how to escape a locked room with a door that swung in using just a hammer. Rei froze in his position on top of Kanda, and said prince took the opportunity to flip Rei on his back. "I said stop it! Let him go!"

"Let go of me, prick!" Rei bellowed in Kanda's ear. The princess suddenly started staring at the awkward position that they were in. Her love interest was right on top of her brother figure, and even from here his smirk was visible. Rei paled at the perverted smile. "Get off!"

"And if I don't want to?" Kanda asked smugly. He decided that he rather liked the sight of the intriguing person pinned under him, face red and both of them panting from their spar. If it was possible, Rei's face got even redder.

"If you don't get off, Ellen will use that hammer on you." Rei threatened. Kanda got off, and Ellen was starting to seriously doubt Kanda Yuu's sexual orientation.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


End file.
